This invention relates to a high speed tape transport digital audio tape (DAT) cassette for carrier tape, such as magnetic recording tape and optical recording tape.
In a cassette tape system, the speed at which the tape may advance is limited by various factors including the need for the tape to form a proper pack on the take-up hub or reel. In particular a concern is uneven tape height on the pack, which can cause data errors during low speed reading of the tape, and catastrophic telescoping of the pack during high speed winding. Different mechanisms have been proposed to produce a proper pack, but these methods have limited the speed at which the tape can travel without producing unnecessary and premature wear on the tape and affecting reliability of the system. Some mechanisms that have produced high tape speeds have been complex and costly. Therefore, there is a need for a simple, yet effective, mechanisms for achieving a high speed tape transport system.